Dental care is one of the primary health concerns of people worldwide. The main diseases of teeth include plaque, dental carries and pyorrhoea. The use of various herbal powders for dental diseases is well known in the prior art.
There are many dentifrices in the form of paste, gel and powders available for cleaning, whitening and preserving teeth. These compositions include humectants, abrasives, surfactants, sweeteners and flavors. The compositions employed in the form of paste and/or powder contain additional ingredients for special functional or aesthetic reasons, for example, fluoridating or coloring agents. The additional ingredients may increase the cost of the product and lead to several side affects.
Another drawback of pastes and gels is to ensure that the products have right consistency, stability, and compatibility of the ingredients employed in the formulation.
Toothpastes and gels are widely accepted dental care agents than tooth powders, since they are more convenient to use. These dental care agents may be delivered as other formulations such as tablets and capsules which will have certain advantages over the most preferred toothpastes and tooth powders.
Humectants, thickeners, coloring agents and water serve no useful purpose in the actual cleaning of teeth, but are employed to impart desirable properties to form paste or gel. These ingredients can be avoided in the delivery system of dental care tablets or capsules.
Capsules of tooth cleansing composition available in the market consist of the same composition as that of toothpaste and gel. However, the mode of delivery of these toothpaste and gel is in capsule form. Such forms of delivery system would not help in reducing cost or avoiding side affects of many synthetic ingredients.
It is therefore necessary to develop a dental care agent that is devoid of unnecessary ingredients to provide a composition containing different herbal extracts of selected herbs and naturally derived excipients.